If There's Hope
by Animejunkies'meow
Summary: Everyone was eager to hear Rudy's tales of battle. And he was all too willing to share them, bragging over every last glorious moment. Everyone smiled, the girls giggled, and sometimes Isuzu face palmed at the recounting of his "magnificently otherworldly magic". But for that whole day, all of Log Horizon was thankful to enjoy this rare moment where all its members were together.
1. Friendship is the Shadow of the Evening

Okay! So after going through many story scenarios, I finally have my next installment of writing for the Log Horizon series! I don't want to reveal too much before we begin but I will say that this takes place about three and a half years after the Catastrophe. I already have a whole bunch of one-shots and drabbles written (or half written) filling in that space of time, but those will be posted later. Or maybe not. Unless someone is particularly eager to read them.

Also, while I am attempting to somewhat keep to cannon events, I only know so much of what is going to happen. The eighth novel is not going to be English translated on baka tsuki since the series is licensed now, so I have had to stick to the measly synopses found online. Luckily, the second season will cover those events, but if anything I write is proved incorrect, no holding it against me, okay?

One more thing. As usual, I'm using the spelling of Rudy's full name according to how he signed it in the anime.

I always forget this part. I do not own the genius that is Log Horizon. I only own the OC's created for the purpose of my plot.

* * *

><p>Lonely.<p>

As she sat on the roof of the guild house, it was her strongest and most penetrating thought.

It was strange, as she was often surrounded by others. Her band mates. Her fans. Her guild mates, though these days only on the rare free evening. So why? What was so different about his company?

"Isuzu-san?"

She turned her head slowly, distractedly even, and realized her younger friend was smiling down at her.

"Minori-chan? I thought you were with Karasin..."

"We finished our work early. Chief said you were home so I came looking for you."

"Oh…" She trailed with a smile, which seemed much too polite and forced to Minori's eyes.

"Heh. They really work you like crazy over there, don't they? Yeah, rehearsal got out earlier than expected. It's nice to have an evening off, isn't it?"

Minori smiled back and took a seat next to Isuzu.

"Honestly, Isuzu-san. It's nothing compared to how much you work. Between rehearsals, concerts, appearances and the time you spend composing and practicing on your own, I'm surprised you even have time to sleep."

Isuzu giggled lightly.

"Well I love what I do, so it hardly even seems like work!"

Minori frowned, sensing the switch in Isuzu's mood. This time she could tell Isuzu's smile was real.

"Isuzu-san, I can't help but notice that these days, you're only happy when your playing. Which isn't bad but, the rest of the time it's like your just going through the motions."

Isuzu seemed startled for a moment, her bright eyes growing wide at Minori's perceptiveness. Then her expression dropped with a sigh.

"Oh I don't know. I'm just..."

"It's because you miss him, isn't it?" Minori asked softly, giving her a knowing look.

Isuzu couldn't quite meet her gaze, so she shifted it down to her hands and then up at the night sky.

"Minori...why do I think about him all the time? I'm so lucky that people like my music but, sometimes I wish that..."

Isuzu bit her lip, unable to finish the thought out loud.

The fact of the matter was that she, Isuzu of Log Horizon, was now an immensely popular musician. Between the concerts she held around the city, special events, and band rehearsals, her schedule was stretched pretty thin. Her best friend, Rundllehaus Kode, was now what Adventurers considered a professional raider. He, along with 23 others, traveled the whole of Yamato, completing any and all raids for the purpose of attaining rare items. As such, he was generally absent from Akibahara for weeks or months at a time.

Isuzu had never felt so lonely in her life. Almost miserable sometimes. The only other time she had felt the pain of misery in her life was while trapped in Hamlin. But at least in Hamlin she had friends.

_No...That's unfair of me. I have more friends now than I did then. I just didn't know him back then. And I don't get to have him now. _

"I wish that doing what we love didn't mean being apart." She whispered, finally looking over at the petite kannagi.

"Is that all?" Minori prodded, sensing the frustration in her friend's voice.

To Minori's surprise Isuzu began to laugh.

"Sorry! I sound too depressed, even to my own ears. It's just that I really do miss him! It's like, there's a hole in my chest. And this weight pressing down on me. I wish I knew why."

Her hand came up and rested over her heart, a soft glow rising to her cheeks.

"I mean, we talk all the time. It isn't as if I haven't spoken to him in weeks."

Isuzu giggled fondly, thinking to their last conversation. He had entered into an argument with another mage in the party, over whether ramen or beef stew would be the better choice at fighting off the coming winter chill. It was so ridiculous, and she didn't have to be there to know Rudy had most certainly instigated it.

"I find myself missing so many little things about him. Like how his hair would stick out all over the place in the morning before he fixed it. How obsessed he got with shogi when we showed him how to play. And when we would work together in combat...the way he would smile at me so proud of himself when he used one of his powerful spells."

Minori giggled, remembering all those things too. While she also missed Rudy when he was away, Minori understood that it was different for Isuzu. After all, she had left Crescent Moon to follow him Log Horizon. Minori was sure that their honest feelings for one another was what made them such a great team.

She had realized a long time ago that they told each other everything. It had been a night much like this one, with little cloud cover to filter away the light of the waxing moon. Minori had determined to spend the evening on the balcony alone with her thoughts, but instead found the space otherwise occupied. She remembered being frozen in place at the doorway as she witnessed Isuzu and Rudy sitting close together on one of the lounge chairs. They were merely laughing and talking together quietly, and at first Minori told herself she was overreacting. But then Rudy suddenly put an arm around her and affectionately called her by a name that wasn't Isuzu. Her real name.

Minroi made sure to forget the name, understanding she really _had_ stumbled in on a private moment. He was probably only allowed to call her by it when they were alone. But it was then that she fully grasped how close the two were. This distance must be really hard on them both.

"Whenever I do the dishes with Chief, I think about how he bragged about being really good at chores." Minori snickered, muffling the noise with a hand.

"That's right! Spoiled little dog. Come to find out he'd never done house work in his life!" Isuzu huffed in halfhearted annoyance.

"To his credit, he never once complained. He does his share, even if it took him a while to get the hang of it."

"Oh believe me, I know. Who do you think taught him? And I still had to do his laundry most of the time. He's really good at ruining shirts."

They chuckled together, finding comfort in the fond memories.

"Remember when he made us lose the three legged race? He's so obnoxious."

Minori nodded, noting how affectionately Isuzu insulted him.

"I miss hearing you two argue at dinner. 'Rudy, eat some vegetables!' 'But Miss Isuzu, vegetables are beneath my magnificence!'" She mimicked their voices, making Isuzu roar with laughter with her imitation of the way he flipped his hair.

"That guy would eat nothing but meat if I didn't do that! He's too hopeless." She replied while leaning forward, her smile crinkling the corners of her eyes.

"I still can't believe you yell at him like you do. And he listens to you every time too. I mean, when Rudy-san is really fired up and intense, he's a little scary. But from the very beginning, he never intimidated you. Where I would shrink back, you would charge forward and tell him to calm down. Or shut up."

"Well that's because he's..."

"I know. He's your golden retriever, as you like to put it.

"Exactly! He's...so beautiful and regal, but then he opens his mouth and says the stupidest thing you've ever heard! But at the same time he's so wonderful! No one can make me laugh the way he can. Even if he doesn't even mean to half the time. I can really be myself around him."

A brief silence enveloped the two girls, disrupting the previously playful atmosphere around them. Before it could get too heavy, Minori spoke.

"Isuzu-san…I know we are all friends. I know we all miss him. But I think the way you're feeling with him gone is so much more than that. I also think you already know the answer to your question. You know "why'."

She offered a kind smile to her older, freckled friend, hoping Isuzu would find some clarity in her words.

"More than that, you say? I've been wondering about a lot of things lately, but…Minori…how am I supposed to know? Sometimes I start thinking there might be more to it, but then I think I"m just sad that our lives are on different paths right now." Isuzu paused with a non committal shrug.

"He's doing what he loves and I'm doing what I love. The days we spent battling and wasting time together are like a distant dream now. That's all. It's a bit impossible. I guess that's why...why I don't know what's best anymore."

"You think you don't know, but you can admit that he's so special to you so easily. Surely, if you know you feel a certain way, then those feelings are special too."

Isuzu sighed.

"Oh, probably. Maybe…but no, it's probably that I haven't seen him in a long time. It's making me all confused." She said quietly, shaking her head as if the action were capable of clearing away all the confusion in her heart.

"Are you guys talking about Rudy-ni?" Touya's voice cut in suddenly.

Isuzu flushed, not having heard him approach.

"M-maybe..."

He snickered and took a seat across from Minori.

"Minori and I were just…its just a discussion I guess..."

"About Rudy-ni."

Touya pressed again, leaning forward slightly, his expression revealing just how much he was enjoying Isuzu's timidity on the subject.

There was a long silence before Isuzu finally nodded.

"Yeah..."

"Do you like him?" He asked plainly, making her gasp and blush like crazy. Minori, at least, had not come straight out and said it.

This time there was an even longer silence, which stretched out into the darkness. Isuzu's hands fingered a necklace, the one with the leather tag she wore all the time.

"Maybe." She finally answered, still sounding unsure of herself.

"Why the hesitation?" Touya questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"It's not as if he doesn't love you back."

"And why would you think that?" Isuzu scoffed, rolling her eyes a little at the comment.

"Because he told me he did."

She blanched and stared back at Touya in disbelief.

"Quite a long time ago now, actually." He added.

"How long?" She whispered, trying to pretend her head wasn't spinning and swimming with a million questions.

"A little after we got back from getting our magic bags. When we headed west."

Isuzu choked. That was three years ago now.

"You can't be serious." She said finally, a hand subconsciously running through her loose hair.

"It's the truth." Touya said with a nod.

She bit her lip, taking this new information in.

"Are you going to tell him?" Minori asked earnestly, an excited expression on her face.

"Tell him..." Isuzu echoed.

_After all this time...was he waiting for me? Has he given up? He must have...He should have..._

"I just…" She trailed, covering her face with her hands.

This was too much to process. And only served to prompt more confusion. More questions.

"You should. Well, I think so at least. It would be nice to see you and Rudy happy." Minori said softly.

"I…That's…There's still another...what? Three weeks before he comes back to Akiba? Maybe four?" Isuzu gave a short laugh, filled with unease.

"I'll figure it out as I go." She decided firmly, composing herself with a deep breath.

"Have you talked to him? How's he doing?" Touya asked with interest.

Isuzu's eyes opened and she offered Touya an easygoing smile.

"It's been a couple of days but he's..."

She recounted everything Rudy had told her about the current raid he was participating in. It was full scale, and moderately difficult. Their goal was to obtain super rare phantasmal class gear and items. Useful things that could only be gained through hard work and cooperation between friends. He had hooked up with this ragtag lot of people last year by complete accident. A group of Adventurers from different backgrounds and different guilds, they traveled all around Yamato, completing any major raids they could find. Rudy was having a blast being with them. He was making a load of gold doing so too. They would be gone for months at a time, and when the group did return to Akiba, the longest they ever stayed was two weeks before shoving off again. New raid, new gear, new adventures.

Isuzu was happy for him, but immensely gloomy that she couldn't go too. Being away from the friend she had grown so close to over the years was hard. If her music career hadn't picked up like it did, she would have followed him in a heartbeat. Like she always did.

She sighed and thought about the few phantasmal class items she actually owned. They were earned from some smaller scale raids she participated in before her music started to get popular.

_It would be nice to get a better cloak. And a better spear. And it would be wonderful to work with him again._

But the fact remained that it wasn't possible for Rudy to take her with him on his adventures. She had contracts to fulfill, rehearsals, and leagues of people lining up to see her play. Her following was becoming extensive, consisting of Adventures and People of the Land alike. She was Akiba's very first celebrity, and had even opened up the door to other bards getting popular and able to do things with their music. While she was disappointed it kept her away from Rudy, she couldn't hate it. This was truly something she loved. It was fulfilling, knowing she was touching the hearts of so many people.

Eventually, the twins excused themselves for the night and Isuzu listened as they bickered the whole way down the stairs. With their departure, she was left alone once more, with only the soft glow of the moon to light her surroundings. It was early October and the crisp fall air was becoming increasingly more chilly. She reached into her bag and pulled out a blanket, stubbornly refusing to go inside.

Eventually, her thoughts roamed back to Rudy, as they usually did. If he were here right now, he would ask her to play for him. She could hear exactly what he would say, imagine all of his elaborate hand gestures and regal expressions.

_It is a wonderfully clear night. The perfect night for one of Miss Isuzu's ballads!_

She would smile at him with pure happiness from the bottom of her heart and play for him anything he wanted to hear.

"I wonder what he's doing now?"

She opened her status screen, checking the time. It was still early, just after eight. She nimbly opened up her friend list, her finger hovering over his name. After a moment of hesitation, she pressed it and placed her palm against her ear.

"Rudy?" She questioned as the line connected.

"Hello!" His voice exclaimed loudly and with evident joy.

"Hi!" She repeated warmly, beaming to herself.

"It is good of you to call. How are you fairing?" He asked, the volume of his voice coming down several levels from his excited tone.

"Good. Just fine. How about you?" She questioned back, pulling at a lose thread on the blanket.

"Very well. Today we took down Oxeshot the Savage. I've obtained a lot of marvelous items off him."

"That's great!" She said, sitting up a little straighter.

Isuzu listened avidly as he filled her in on all of the details. Apparently, in the beginning they were doomed to fail. But then their raid leader implemented a few cleaver tactics, and the group gained enough of an advantage to come out ahead.

"How many more raid bosses do you have?"

"There are six total in this raid dungeon. Oxeshot was the fourth."

"Wow! So only the fourth and you say you've collected a lot of items already?"

"Yes. I've got quite a few for you as well."

"What?" She said in surprise. She could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Indeed, they are mostly odds and ends. Charms and debuffs. There's also a new horse whistle. A really nice pair of gloves..."

'_Horse whistle? Gloves?' _Her mind repeated, missing the rest of the list.

While it was completely normal for Rudy to bring her back small things when he was away, they usually weren't anything so...big.

"A horse whistle?" She inquired.

"But Rudy..."

"It's okay. I ended up with two. A rare one and a phantasmal class."

"You can't give me horse whistle." She stated firmly.

"Yes I can. If I want to. I haven't used it, so it will be all yours."

Isuzu face palmed at that, immediately understanding his meaning.

"Rudy...I refuse to accept a phantasmal class horse whistle that I didn't earn myself. Maybe I'll buy the rare one off of you but..."

They continued to bicker about it for several minutes. Phantasmal class gear could only be earned by doing high level raids. And it couldn't be transferred between people. Once you equipped an item, it was tied to your player ID and no one else could use it.

"And what is this about a pair of gloves?" She questioned, tired of shooting Rudy down about the whistle for the umpteenth time.

"Oh yeah, I bought them off of Richard. They're really great. Brown leather, high defense. All that stuff."

"You bought them?" She said incredulously.

"Well yeah. He got them off the item drop the other day so they were rightfully his."

"Rudy..." She sighed in a warning tone.

"What? William is a tank. What's he going to do with a pair of _bard_ exclusive gloves besides sell them? And I did mention to you that we don't have a single bard in our party didn't I?"

Isuzu sighed again. She remembered him mentioning that. How this group of his was able to manage their MP so well without a single bard was beyond her.

"I guess you have a point." She conceded.

"I know." He replied in an arrogant tone, to which she began to giggle.

"Enough about me. How are things going for you?" He asked suddenly, the inflection of his voice changing.

"Things are good. I had rehearsal all day. But I got the evening to myself for once." She replied, her voice squeezing with suppressed delight. Rudy could see in his mind's eye how she had shrugged the idea off, tilting her head like it was no big deal.

"I see. Your concert is soon, yes?"

"Yeah. It's in two days. I have dress rehearsal all day tomorrow. Then a sound check the morning of."

"That is exciting."

"Very."

The conversation lagged after that. As Isuzu was trying to think of what to say next he nervously cut in.

"I...I wish I was there to see it." He said softly, disappointment laced throughout the words.

"I'll bet you have a whole bunch of new songs I haven't heard."

"Not really." She answered him sheepishly.

"Only like...three."

He huffed at that, clearly displeased.

"They aren't anything special. I'm just giving them a try to see how they hit it off with everyone."

"If they are by you then they have to be wonderful." He replied earnestly.

"Please play them for me."

"Play? You mean right now? Over the phone?"

"Yes, right now."

"Sheesh." She sighed, shaking her head.

"They will most definitely sound better in person, Rudy."

"I don't agree. And I don't want to wait that long. Please, Miss Isuzu."

His voice was soft, pleading, and earnest. Isuzu knew she could never turn down a request from him, if he said it like that.

"Alright." She said equally as soft, reaching for her bag to pull out her lute.

"Only cuz it's you." She added.

* * *

><p>So let me know what you think, so far! If enough people like this, I'll be a lot more motivated to update it faster. :)<p>

Oh and if you happen to catch any spelling/grammar mistakes, please let me know. I combed through it multiple times, but you know how it is when you proofread your own work. Thanks!


	2. Hope is Like the Sun

Yay, chapter 2! Decided to update since I got a couple reviews and some follows. So I take it that at least a few people want me to put up more :).

One note is that Rudy's group has a few enchanters, so that's how they are able to upkeep their MP during a long raid. Though, my understanding is that bards are second to none in that area, so for raids they really are the best.

So, on with the chapter! Sorry that it's a little short. At least, a little short for my own liking.

* * *

><p>Rudy sat upon a log he and his companions now used as a bench, observing the roaring fire before him, a sizzling kettle of food warming within the flames. Around him, his raid party was scattered about, repairing equipment and playing cards. Ken, a monk class and the raid leader, and Yuuta, an assassin and the second in command, were busy having a strategy meeting for the next day. Rudy, who had never been all that good at strategics, was all too happy to have someone else do the complicated tactical analysis.<p>

Besides, right now he was in his own little world, talking quietly to himself in a way that his companions understood was a phone conversation.

"He's been doing that for a while now." A cleric, named Asami, pointed out to the male sitting next to her.

"Yeah he has. Whoever it is, whenever they talk on the phone they wind up talking all night." The man, called Richard, replied. He was the group's "absolutely best guardian ever". In his own words, of course.

"It's probably a woman." An enchanter named Kyoko, chimed in helpfully with a subtle smirk.

"I mean, why else would he talk for so long."

"Why exactly, does it have to be a woman?" Came a shrill femme-manly voice. Akira, or Kiri as he like to be called, was their talented Druid and very openly into men.

"He's not even talking anymore. He's just sitting there with a hand to his ear." This was pointed out by Nami, a shy and soft-spoken sorceress. The avid crush she harbored for Rundllehaus was common knowledge to everyone gathered.

"Well, go invite him over here then!" Kyoko urged, pressing Nami forward by the shoulder.

"Yes do that! Go on!" Kiri encouraged, also in the "Rudy is a cutie" fan club.

The short girl hesitantly got to her feet and deliberately picked up a deck of playing cards. She then brusquely made her way over to where he sat, giving him a slight wave when he looked up.

"Rudy-kun. Please come play with us." She said, holding up the deck of cards with a bright smile.

He offered her an apologetic one in return, shaking his head and pointing to his right hand, which was still up against his ear.

She mumbled a startled "sorry", pretending to not have noticed, and then scurried away back to their companions, who sat watching the scene.

"I guess he's still on the phone. Even if he isn't saying anything." She said forlornly to them and they all shot him interested glances.

Rudy sat still and silent, listening to the warm melody drifting through from the other end of the phone. He couldn't help the brilliant smile that attached itself to his face or they way his head swayed softly as he listened. She was on song number three now, and it seemed to Rudy, that each one was even more wonderful than the last. The notes surged and expanded, filling him up to his soul.

Kami-sama, he loved her music! And her singing!

As the notes faded and the song ended, he couldn't help but give her a little cheer in response.

"That was superb! Magnificent! The melody took my breath away! Everyone is going to love it. I can promise you."

Isuzu was giggling on the other end. His enthusiasm was always a comfort when she felt unsure about anything.

"I don't quite know that myself, but I'm really glad you like them."

"I do. Very much."

They chatted lightly again, the time passing with either one hardly noticing. Eventually, Rudy noticed the time and that the majority of his companions had already eaten and gone off to bed. It was almost eleven and Isuzu had been falling suspiciously silent every now and again.

"Are you falling asleep?" He asked softly with a teasing laugh.

"No. Of course not." She replied hastily.

"Are you outside?" He inquired, concern evident in his voice.

"Yes. On the roof."

"Aren't you cold?" It was October, after all.

"No. I'm snuggled in a blanket."

He chuckled, as a mental image of her curled up in a soft, thick blanket, popped into his head. How her cheeks, rosy and freckled, would just peek out over the edge of the fringe. How her eyes would shine with the wide smile that was hiding underneath it.

She was silent again, and just as he was about to suggest she go off to bed, her voice murmured, "I miss you." ever so softly.

He drew in a breath and forced himself to release it slowly, attempting to calm his quickening pulse.

"I miss you too." He breathed, hoping and praying his subconscious hadn't tricked him and made him hallucinate her words.

"You'll be back soon right? Four weeks?"

"Three, probably."

"I see. I wish I could go raiding with you. Even just once."

A sad smile came to his face, as he understood how improbable that was.

"Me too, Miss Isuzu. You know, we could really use a bard in the group. It would make a lot of things so much easier."

"Why haven't you guys been able to find one?"

"I think it's all just bad luck. Every time we find someone, something comes up or they just decide to back out."

"That's too bad. If the timing were ever right, I would be your bard in a heartbeat."

The wheels in Rudy's mind began to whirl.

'_Timing...that gives me an idea…' _He thought.

"Miss Isuzu...how many concerts do you have scheduled right now?" He asked suddenly, his voice serious and business-like.

"Oh, um...the next three are scheduled for sure. Including the one this week."

"And when are your next two?"

"Well...the second one is at the Willows in two weeks from...tomorrow, and the third one is a private event at Club Sublime, three weeks from Friday. I don't think Henrietta and Liliana have anything else booked. At least, not definitively."

A plan with a small degree of success was twirling and flipping around in Rudy's brain, flirting with his hopes. By the time they finished this next raid, she should be all done with her currently booked concerts. But...they usually didn't plan the next raid until the current one was over and they were resting in Akiba. By that time it would be too late, and Isuzu will have her next few events already booked. But if he could convince Ken to make a quicker, more in advance decision...

This was all about timing.

"So if we came up with a plan for our next raid soon, then theoretically by the time we set out for it in about a month from now, you could possibly go."

"…Yes. That's right. Assuming Henrietta will allow me that much time off." She answered hesitantly, not wanting to get her hopes up too much.

It was almost the Christmas season, after all. Who knows what she was trying to get lined up for her. But oh, if she could only have one thing for Christmas this would be it!

Rudy let out a breath and she could tell he was concealing the same type of excitement.

"Well...I'll get back to you on that then. Really soon." He said.

"Okay. Please do."

They paused for a moment, each feeling strung up with suppressed emotions.

"You should get off to bed. You have rehearsal in the morning." He muttered tenderly, not wanting to throw her off due to lack of sleep.

"Yeah. You're right. And you have a full day of raiding ahead of you too."

"Yes. We need to both do our best."

"Right." She agreed, nodding even though there was no chance he could see it.

"Well...goodnight. Sleep well. Have a good rehearsal, and I'll call you again soon." Rudy said softly.

"Okay. You too. Goodbye."

They hung up and Isuzu scuffled off to her bedroom, housed in the lonely hallway which contained both her room and his adjacent, empty one. On his side Rudy finally stood from the log, his bottom feeling sore, and stretched out his limbs. Only a few of his companions were still awake, and he waved goodnight to them absently as he retreated to the tent and into his cold bedroll.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rudy awoke early and refreshed himself quickly in preparation for the day's raid. Slowly, his companions began to wake and head to breakfast. Rudy's eyes, like a hawk's, sought out Ken, the group leader. Finally spotting the taller man near the back corner of the allotted campground, Rudy made a beeline for him.<p>

"Ken, my friend! Good morning!" He greeted brightly, giving the monk a nice firm shake of the hand.

"Rudy, good morning." Ken's deep voice responded sleepily.

"What brings you over here this early in the day?"

"Well...I have a query, I suppose. I have a friend interesting in raiding with us. A bard." He said deliberately, watching as Ken's eyes snapped to attention, drowsiness fading away.

"Really now?"

"Yes. The thing is, there is little time allowance in their schedule. I know we don't usually plan very far ahead but...if we can get a plan going for our next raid very soon, then we can have a bard in the party. An excellent one, at that."

"Excellent, you say?" Ken echoed, clearly very interested in the prospect.

"Yes. Nomad subclass, so good at scouting. And has a few overskills."

"Really?" He said again, leaning forward in obvious curiosity.

"What level is he?"

"92."

When Ken pulled a face, Rudy elaborated.

"That's level 92 from a beginners level at the start of the Catastrophe."

Ken's sour face smoothed out, relief replacing it.

"Okay good. So you say if we decide soon, this guy can join up with us."

"Yes." Rudy nodded.

Ken looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to Haru, the swashbuckler sitting next to him.

"That raid in the Pit of Anguish...we could actually get through it pretty easy with a bard, don't ya think?"

"I don't know if easy is the word to describe that one, but yes. We could actually do it."

"Alright! We will be done with this one in the next three weeks. That should be the most it will take. If we rest for a week in Akiba, then we can be off for the Pit of Anguish this time next month. Do you think that would work for your friend?"

Rudy smiled widely and nodded.

"Yes I believe that might. I'll let you know for sure as soon as I can."

He walked off, literally gleaming and sparkling with happiness, which Ken took note of. Whoever this friend bard was, it was someone Rudy must really like. He watched as the blonde sorcerer moved to a corner and made gestures which suggested he was accessing his menu.

'_Must be phoning that friend__…' _Ken decided with a nod, before turning back to his breakfast.

* * *

><p>Isuzu reached the end of the stairs and stepped onto the bottom floor of the guild house. She adjusted the strap of her lute, which was slung across her back and pulled up the hood of her cloak. These days, it was hard for her to just go walking about Akiba without covering her face. If she was recognized on the street, she would never make it anywhere. Once she felt secure and unrecognizable she moved on, ready for a full day of rehearsal.<p>

Just as she had pushed the front door open, a ringing sound chimed in her ears. It was a call, and a quick glance told her it was from Rudy.

"Hello?" She answered, anticipation building.

'_Could he have good news?__'_She wondered.

"Good morning, Miss Isuzu." Rudy's smooth voice responded, sounding excitingly satisfied.

"Morning! How are you?" She replied cheerfully.

"Wonderful! I know you have rehearsal so I'll make this quick. I just spoke to Ken, the man who acts as raid leader. He was really excited at the prospect of a bard joining the party and so he made a quick decision. If your schedule is still open, he wants to leave this time next month for a raid at the Pit of Anguish. It's a full raid to the south of Akiba. Takes about four days to travel to and is highly difficult. We would probably be back around the end of December. Could...I mean..." Rudy paused to nervously clear his throat.

"Would it be at all possible for you to be gone for that long?" He finally asked eloquently, reining in the nerves swirling in his stomach.

"I think so. As long as Henrietta hasn't made any new contracts for me, that is. I know she wanted to organize some kind of Christmas concert, but I haven't heard any details so I'm not sure how it's going. I'll talk to her as soon as I can today, alright?"

"Okay. Just let me know. It would be really great if this works out." He replied, absently running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah it would." Isuzu replied wistfully, a small smile coming to her lips.

"Well, I'll let you go. We're about to start off for the day anyways."

"Alright. Have a good run, Rudy."

"You too, Miss Isuzu."

Isuzu hung up and scurried off, intent to have a conversation with Henrietta the first moment she had a break. She just had to let her go. Henrietta was a bard too. She had to understand…

* * *

><p>So please leave a little review and let me know what you think. Or what you think is going to happen even, I don't care! Any kind of feedback is welcome.<p> 


	3. Excitement Burns like a Cold Flame

So today is a nice evening and I hope everyone is enjoying their holiday!

* * *

><p>The office was bright and fluffy, full of all the cute things girls love. It was just as Crescent Moon guild master Marielle and her second-in-command Henrietta wanted it. Warm and inviting.<p>

But right now Henrietta sat at her desk, staring at the impossible pile of documents before her and groaned. The office was feeling anything _but_ warm and inviting. She was biting off much more than she could chew these days. Between her duties to Crescent Moon as one of their leaders, helping Marielle with Round Table work (which, lets be honest here, she was hopeless with), and hiring herself off as the esteemed manager to the most popular music Idol in Akibahara, she was swamped! Bogged down with work 24/7.

"Henrietta-san, I took a look at these documents as you asked. And I've brought you some tea." A quiet voice flowed from the doorway.

Henrietta looked up and saw fellow guild member, Liliana, walking toward her. She was a cute druid elf girl with long dark hair and at least a head shorter than Henrietta was. Liliana had been with Crescent Moon since well before the Catastrophe and was considered one of its veteran players, despite having a mid sixties level. Henrietta smiled widely at the sight of her.

"Wonderful! Now if you could take a look at these contracts for me, I would like for you to point out anything you don't like about them. Then we can discuss a counter offer, if need be. Which is most likely." She sighed.

Liliana set down the tray of tea and traded documents with Henrietta, accepting the thick stack with grace. As of now, Henrietta had too much work on her plate. But Liliana wished for more responsibility within the guild, so she was working hard under Henrietta's instruction, doing anything and everything to help out. These days, a lot of what Liliana focused on was for Isuzu of Log Horizon.

Isuzu had talent. But if it had been left up to Isuzu, she would hold every concert for free and never make any money. This may not have been their real world, but it was _a_ real world. And people would still take advantage of others in this world just as they would in their own. Henrietta firmly believed that when you had a talent, you should take pride in it. Part of that pride is charging a cover fee for others to enjoy your talent. After explaining this to the younger Bard, Henrietta had an epiphany. She could manage this girl's career! The only person in Log Horizon with the ability to do so was Shiroe, and Henrietta burst into laughter at the idea of him managing contracts for a pop idol.

So that was that. Henrietta began orchestrating all of Isuzu's gigs around town, as well as her compensation for those gigs. She received a certain percentage for herself. But eventually she brought Liliana in on it, when it became clear that Isuzu's fame was going to continue to skyrocket. And the more her fame skyrocketed, the more time the job began to take. While it had not been the original plan, once she was ready Liliana would fully take over the role of Isuzu's manager. For they both agreed that Isuzu needed a manager who could focus solely on her career, without Round Table work to take away from it.

Suddenly, the front door of the office flew open, and the aforementioned little pop idol came bounding in.

"Isuzu-chan!" Henrietta exclaimed, looking up from the stack of papers in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"Henrietta-san. And Lilian-san. It's good to see you both."

The tall elf girl smiled at Isuzu and offered a small bow in greeting. Isuzu bowed back, used to her quiet ways. Liliana was Henrietta's apprentice in all matters of business regarding Crescent Moon Alliance. Even though she was no longer a member of Crescent Moon, Henrietta had been willing to led Isuzu a hand with her career. Isuzu had originally thought it strange, but now she was eternally grateful to Henrietta and now Liliana, who were both her acting managers. At present, Henrietta did most of her contract work, while Liliana did most of the traveling. Isuzu smiled at both women brightly, not having seen either face to face in quite some time.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a rehearsal right now?" Liliana inquired, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"We are taking an hour break for lunch." Isuzu responded, still smiling brightly.

"So what brings you here? You really should eat on your lunch break. Is everything okay?"

"Oh everything is fine! I just wanted to know a little about my upcoming schedule. I have the Willows and Sublime coming up. Is that all?"

"Well, for now that's all. I've had a few meetings but nothing is definite yet. There's a possibility for a concert at Bullocks on Christmas Eve but..." Henrietta paused and pulled a face.

"The manager there is being really difficult. We've drawn up three contracts so far and are getting nowhere. I just asked Liliana to look over the latest one, but I'm not expecting much."

"So nothing is decided then?" Isuzu pressed, leaning forward against Henrietta's desk.

"No. It's not."

Isuzu's face radiated happiness as she exclaimed, "Don't add anything to my schedule for the rest of the year!"

Henrietta nearly choked.

"The rest of the year? But..."

"Please!" Isuzu pleaded with a bow.

"There's this raid. Rudy's leaving for it next month and I want to go with him. I want to participate so badly. But it's going to take a while so I can only manage if I don't hold any concerts until the new year. It would mean the world to me."

"Isuzu, you can't possibly expect to..."

"Alright." Henrietta said loudly, interrupting Liliana's reprimanding speech.

"In that case, I will drop the Bullocks contract. We will set our sights on the new year."

"Alright?" Liliana repeated disbelievingly.

"You mean...I can go?" Isuzu questioned in equal disbelief.

Even though Isuzu was letting her hopes get up, deep down she had believed Henrietta would turn her down flat and tell her she couldn't possibly take that much time off.

"Yes. If a raid is what you really want to do, then I will make sure your schedule allows for it."

Tears of happiness began to pool in the corners of Isuzu's eyes and she let out a shout of joy.

"Oh thank you! This is so wonderful! I can't wait to tell him!" She came forward and crushed Henrietta into a hug.

"You should get back to rehearsal." Liliana said quietly, pointing to the time.

"Yes! Yes, you're right. I'll be off. Thank you again!" And she scurried away out the door and off to meet up with her band once more.

"A raid? Seriously?" Liliana turned on Henrietta incredulously as soon as Isuzu was out of sight.

"Liliana...Isuzu-chan is not a machine. She needs a break too. And she's an extremely talented bard. Not just in a musical sense, but in combat as well. You know everyone in Log Horizon is skilled. Isuzu has trained long and hard since the Catastrophe and has a masterful approach to the bard class. So if she feels the need to go on a raid, then we should let her go. It will surely lift her spirits. I can tell she has been lonely without Rundllehaus-kun."

Liliana frowned for a few moments, thinking it over before finally nodding.

"Okay. I understand."

She looked down at the pile of documents in her hands.

"I guess we don't need these any more."

"No I suppose we don't. Though, I don't think the manager actually thought we would drop him. I believe this will work in our favor."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yes. Nothing makes people cave in more than rejection."

Henrietta's eyes flashed up to Liliana's, her glasses reflecting the light.

"I think it's time we paid him a little visit. I'll need you watch closely at how I handle this."

Liliana nodded resolutely, noting the slightly evil smile on the older woman's face.

* * *

><p>Dress rehearsal ran until late into the night. As Isuzu tiredly trudged home to her guild house, she pulled up her friend list. It might be a little late and she may be tired. But Isuzu felt she might burst if she kept the news to herself any longer. It took several moments for his groggy voice to answer her call.<p>

"Hello?" He said, sounding a little dazed.

"Rudy, I'm sorry I'm calling so late. Were you asleep?"

"Mmmmh." He replied, trying to sit up and sound a little more refined.

Isuzu began to feel bad. Of course he would be asleep; It was after midnight.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Everything is fine. Great actually. I'm know it's late, but I'm barely out of rehearsal so I couldn't call earlier."

"You're not even home yet?" He repeated in concern.

"Yes well...there were a few things that needed tweaking, and then a light display came down and we all pitched in to…ah, but that's not what I called to tell you. Rudy..."

"Yes?" He pressed on in anticipation.

"I can go."

"...What?!" He shouted, and then immediately clapped a hand over his mouth.

"I'm sorry, can you really? Seriously?"

"Yes. I spoke to Henrietta today. She hadn't planned anything yet and when I told her about the raid she agreed to keep my schedule open until January!"

Rudy's drowsiness melted away, to be replaced by pure, sparkling exuberance.

"Isuzu that is the best news!"

"I know! I couldn't keep it to myself any longer!"

"I don't think I can sleep any longer!"

"Don't say that!" She laughed, reaching the threshold of their guild house and silently entering.

"I just got in so I have to keep my voice down." She murmured, tiptoeing up the stairs.

"I understand. You should get to bed. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay. Rudy I know this is exciting, but go to sleep! I mean it!" She ordered, trying to make her voice sound stern.

"Haha, I shall try my hardest." He replied, excitement still thick in his voice.

"You better. Goodnight!"

She went into her room, put her things down, and flopped onto the bed. Despite her insistence to Rudy that he get to sleep straight away, she found herself very extremely awake.

It was too much. In less than a month, Rudy would be back in Akiba. And one short week later, rather than parting ways again they would be leaving together on another adventure. Her eyes gazed up at the ceiling, mind turning over all the possibilities. She was going to be able to wake him up in the mornings and drag him to breakfast. She would get to fight alongside him and protect him. Spend her evenings laughing with him. All things they used to do every day together. And maybe...maybe they would have a chance to talk about...

Isuzu flushed at that thought.

"What...what am I thinking,.." She whispered to herself.

"He's an idiot. I'm not in love with him."

She rolled over, intent to get to sleep. Just before she nodded off, his image flashed through her mind and Isuzu slipped into a cozy slumber with a big smile on her face.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rudy announced at breakfast to Ken and anyone else who happened to be listening, that his bard friend was willing to join them in the Pit of Anguish.<p>

"Whaaat?" Kira gasped.

"Rudy-kun knows someone like that?"

"Are we really getting a bard? For sure?" Kyoko joined in the conversation in shock.

"So your friend can make it?" Ken questioned once more.

"Yes. The timing is perfect."

"Must be a busy dude." Ken mused, stroking his stubble.

"Either way, we're grateful."

He suddenly stood and walked to the middle of the group. 23 pairs of eyes gazed up at him, some knowingly and others curiously.

"Everyone, quick announcement. I have a bit of good news. Rudy has found us a bard to join us in the next raid. I've decided it will be the Pit of Anguish. When we finish here we will stay a week in Akiba and then set out once more. I know we're usually more spontaneous about deciding on raids, but this was the only way Rudy's friend could come. I'm aware that Toko won't be able to join us next time. Does this plan not fit with anyone else?"

The group remained silent and Ken took this as everyone else's assent to the plan.

"Alight. Then we are decided. We have a full 24 person raid next month to the Pit of Anguish."

He walked back to his seat and the group exploded into conversation. Rudy was immediately surrounded.

"Where have you been hiding this friend?"

"Yeah we've been dying trying to get a bard!"

"Is he someone we would know? Or someone from your guild?"

"What's he like? Is he hot?"

Questions were thrown at him in an endless stream.

"They're in my guild and very busy with work. Everything just happened to work out." He addressed everyone.

"So is he nice?"

"Very nice. I think everyone will get along well." He said with a smile then moved away to sit down and eat some breakfast.

Everyone else dispersed reluctantly, still murmuring in excitement. Rudy decided to keep things vague. She was famous after all, so it was best to leave that part out, until they came to it of course.

As he was busy daydreaming about Isuzu and how she was doing, he heard a thick voice suddenly say, "Speaking of bards, Isuzu-chan has a major concert today! And we're stuck here missing it! It's her biggest one of the year!"

A bunch of other voices let out disappointed replies, and Rudy couldn't help his jaw going a little slack.

"So you agree?!" Richard called out in excitement to Kaito, the samurai who had just brought up the subject.

"Agree?" Kaito shrunk back a little at Richard's overwhelmingly fired up expression.

"Yes! I was just on the phone with one of my buddies. He and a bunch of others from my guild are all going together and I'm missing it!"

Rudy listened as a round of conversation took place where everyone agreed about how wonderful and talented she was. Nami and Asami were apparently really big fans.

"She's so cute! Like one of those girls you could be best friends with!" Asami shouted, and Nami agreed readily.

"She's that girl next door kind of hot. Not all done up and high maintenance looking!" Souta, the group's other monk, proclaimed proudly.

"You guys all say that, but she's a celebrity." Kyoko pointed out, cutting into the conversation.

"So?" Richard turned on her with an incredulous look.

"Just because she's a celebrity, it doesn't mean there isn't a chance! She's sweet and pretty and everything else a man looks for in a girl!"

"Right." Kyoko, rolled her eyes.

"I would be willing to bet all that fame has gone to her pretty little head, and she's not really as great as everyone thinks. I mean, she's a bard. She kinda has to be good at music. If this were our old world..." Kyoko trailed off, realizing how many of her companions were shooting her death glares.

"Apparently I'm the only one who thinks so."

"Of course you are!" Richard stood and pointed at her fiercely.

"Have you ever seen that girl play? Were you at the free concert she did for the Libra Festival last month?"

Kyoko was silent for a moment before shaking her head.

"No I wasn't."

The group gasped and began to recount to her just how spectacular that concert had been. Isuzu had been the main event of the festival.

Rudy could come up with few words to say that would do that concert any justice. The special effects that were put in place, the atmosphere, and just the sheer expression of joy on her face as she played for the crowd was dazzling and unforgettable. Everyone had been mesmerized by her. He was pretty sure every man present had fallen in love with her. She was just too good at spinning her melody and demanding everyone's attention.

"She's my dream girl! Absolutely! Oh if Kami-sama could only be so kind!" Richard cooed.

Rudy gave a silent laugh. They would all be in for a surprise next month. But it seemed keeping her identity a secret for now really had been for the best. He stood and placed his plate on the pile to be washed later, when he heard his name being called.

"Yo Rudy! You agree too right?"

"Huh? Agree with what?" He asked, looking at Richard confused.

"About Isuzu-chan! You're a fan of hers too right? You better be!"

Rudy smiled brightly and gave Richard and the others a nod.

"Yes. I most definitely am."


	4. In the Spaces Between Seconds

Soooo I just finished drawing/mapping/detailing every floor and raid boss in the Pit of Anguish and I am tired! There are still a lot of details to hash out so I decided to update for a change of pace.

This chapter I am really trying to hit home with Isuzu's confused feelings at this point as well as her immense popularity. I also have a small scene of foreshadowing for the second arc of this story, though it might not be obvious until we get there. And we are still quite a long ways off from that so I'm not worried if no one can pick it out yet. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter! Leave a review and let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>It was the best concert she had held to date. That is what Isuzu decided as she enjoyed the after party with her band mates. All around her, people were talking and dancing. Eating and getting drunk. But her mind was back to just a few hours ago, when she stood upon that high stage. The music had surged through her and she could see that it was reaching her audience. She could tell just by looking into their faces. Isuzu and her lute were perfectly in synch tonight, filling their melodies with a euphoric happiness. Playing on stage was akin to an out of body experience; all time, place, and sense of self seemed to wash away. Suddenly, all that was left was her and her companion, the lute, bearing their jointed souls for all to see.<p>

Playing on stage left her feeling raw and feverish. Like she was anyone but the timid high school girl she was before the Catastrophe. Here, in Yamato, she could be anyone she wanted to be. Even a musician.

This had turned into her most lucrative concert ever. In fact, she found it more than a little excessive just how much people were willing to pay to see her. This wasn't what mattered to Isuzu, but it was nice to know she was able to help out her guild. She always placed at least 1/3 of her earnings from various concerts into Log Horizon's guild account. It usually wasn't too much, never enough to draw suspicion from Shiroe, who had told her not to do such a thing. He claimed what she earned was her own and if she really wanted to help someone, it should be Crescent Moon, who directly supported her career. But even so, Log Horizon was her home, and Henrietta and Liliana always got their cut anyhow. The problem this time was...even after giving Henrietta and the band their share of the profits, 1/3 of what would be hers was going to more than double Log Horizon's account. It was mind blowing. Maybe she would place it into the account in installments? Or maybe her Guildmaster just wouldn't notice? He had been rather busy as of late.

She finally decided to bank on Shiroe not noticing the account balance. He had never seemed to notice anything before. But... maybe installments too, just to be safe.

_Oh well... _She shrugged and drifted back into her thoughts about the concert.

It was really a wonderful concert. So much, in fact, that the venue owner had actually gotten down on one knee after the concert and straight out proposed to her. It was quite the embarrassing ordeal. She got off stage after the last set, all pink with happiness and adrenaline. Suddenly, there he was, rushing toward Isuzu like a bull on a mission. Just as the twins, Naotsugu, Serara, and her various other friends with backstage passes surrounded her for a congratulatory greeting, the young owner named Paul, one of the People of the Land, suddenly pulled out a ring and said "Please marry me! With your talent and my business skills, you'll earn more gold than you could imagine and be known throughout Yamato!"

It may have been a little untactful of her to shout "No!" in his face, but she had just been so surprised! A moment later she took a deep breath and turned the poor lad down properly, with full reasoning of "marriage is not a business contract" and "if you want to schedule future concerts, please speak to Henrietta, my manager." Then Paul admitted that money and fame was only part of the reason, the main reason being she was so pretty and sweet and he was fervently in love with her.

"I'm sorry." She had said with a bow, still clutching her lute in her arms.

"I just don't feel the same way."

He finally scurried off in dejection and she and her friends had headed to the after party. They seemed to be hyped from that scene earlier. Every so often Naotsugu caught her eye, and the gleam that shown told her he was still laughing about it. So was Touya, though he wasn't as good at hiding it.

"This is a great party. Well deserved, of course. You were great!"

A man's voice snapped Isuzu out of her musings, bringing her back to the present. In front of her stood a tall, lanky man. A summoner class named Houshi. He was a stage hand, one of the people in charge of the lighting. In fact, he was the one responsible for the almost fiasco during the dress rehearsal the night before.

"Oh yeah...it's pretty raging right now." She commented back, looking around at all the party goers. Most of whom she didn't know very well or at all.

_If only Rudy was here. Then everything about this evening and the concert would be perfect._

"You were on point tonight. Truly the best I've seen out of you."

The guy smiled at her widely, slightly leaning forward into Isuzu's personal space, that little imaginary bubble that only special people in ones life are allowed to walk into.

"Umm thanks.." Isuzu replied, taking a tentative step back.

Houshi took another step forward, his head tilting to the side.

"So, you wanna get out of here? Find some place quieter and, you know, talk?"

Isuzu stared back at him unblinkingly.

"Uh look I'm-"

As if sensing her distress, both Touya and Minori appeared on either side of her, each grabbing onto an arm.

"Sorry sir, but she's the guest of honor! Isuzu-san can't possibly go anywhere!" Minori apologized sweetly.

"Yeah man! And anyways, she's totally taken so you might as well give up!" Touya said with an overly bright smile.

"Taken? By you? You're just a kid."

"Don't worry about it!" Touya responded, wagging a finger at him until he finally stalked off in defeat.

The twins burst into laughter, and Isuzu couldn't help it if a couple giggles of her own slipped out.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what's up with everyone today."

"Watching you sing and get all sweaty on stage has all the men going!"

Minori, Isuzu, and Touya all looked up to see Naotsugu approaching. Tetra followed at his heels, waving to their guildmates happily.

"You don't have to put it that way Naotsugu-san." Isuzu replied, pursing her lips.

"And you Touya!" Isuzu rounded on him.

"Telling Houshi weird things. By this time tomorrow he'll have spread around that I'm seeing someone."

"Oh come on! You practically are. I mean, Rudy is coming for you in a couple of weeks. After that, it's all going to be the same."

"It isn't like that. Rudy is not 'coming for me' as you put it. He's just coming home after his raid. And Im just accompanying him on the next one. That's all."

"Right, right! That's all, you say. Whatever you call it!" Touya laughed, unconvinced.

Everyone laughed with him while Isuzu pouted. Suddenly, the familiar chime of an incoming call rang in her ears. She answered quickly, pressing a hand to her ear.

"Rudy! Sorry, it's going to be loud."

"Rudy?" Minori questioned.

"Rudy-ni!" Touya shouted.

"Speak of the devil!" Naotsugu laughed, shaking his head.

Rudy could hear his companions shouting his name from her end of the line. And the sound of loud music playing. They must all be together at an after party.

"It is lively there is it not?"

"Yes. And they are all being mean to me!" She continued to pout.

"Surely they are not." He laughed, ignorant to the curious staring of his own companions who were eager to discover what Rudy was smiling so widely about.

"How was the concert? I'm assuming amazing."

"It was great, actually." She replied, not realizing she was smiling like a fool.

"Yo, Rudy! You missed the most hilarious thing!"

Rudy could hear Naotsugu's voice in the background, shouting between fits of laughter.

"No, you didn't." Isuzu cut in quickly.

"You didn't miss a thing."

"Yes he did! Oh man!"

Suddenly Naotsugu's voice was _really _close. He must be talking right next to Isuzu's lips.

"The owner of the Stage totally proposed to her! Made a big ol' scene and everything! You should have seen it!" He walked off in a rush to avoid Isuzu's fists, laughing wildly and completely oblivious to how red Isuzu had turned.

"Wh-what? To who?" Rudy gasped in shock, sitting up a little straighter fighting off a shiver of dread.

"To me but...it was super awkward. Not funny at all!"

"To you then? So when is the big day?"

Rudy heard himself joke, attempting to smother out the panic he was actually feeling. His mind was racing. There was another man out there, acting upon his feelings of love for her. As Touya would say, coming on to her. But no, it was more than that, this man was actually c_ourting _her!

"Not you too! That isn't funny! There's no way I would marry someone I barely even know!"

"Heh but now you have broken the poor man's heart and he will die of despair!"

"He will not! And that's why you don't propose to strangers! Rudy, I swear to Kami-sama I'm going to punch you so hard. That's the first thing I'm going to do when I see you!"

He could hear the heat rising in her voice and hastily changed the subject.

"At least the concert was good!"

But his mind still lingered. Rudy could imagine the scene in his head.

**The handsome venue owner, grandly lowering himself onto one knee and producing a magnificent ring. Flashing her a cool smile as he said the words aloud. **

_**"Please marry me."**_

"It was. My best one yet! At least, I think it was!"

**She would smile back, tears glistening in her brilliantly auburn eyes, then slowly extend her hand out to him. He would take it delicately, sliding that magnificent ring upon her finger. **

_**"Of course I will."**_

"The lights went over exactly how we rehearsed, and nothing else went wrong. I was really worried about it after last night."

**The crowd watching the scene would applaud the happy couple, who would both be beaming and glowing in delight. He would stand up and stare at Isuzu lovingly, wrapping her in his arms. **

_**"Forget all about that man, Rundllehaus Kode."**_

"Rudy?"

_**"Rundllehaus who, my love?"**_

"Rudy?"

_**"Merely some insignificant bug who wished for your affection."**_

"Rundllehaus Kode!"

Rudy jumped, realizing he wasn't just imagining it.

"Ah...M-Miss-"

"Are you even listening?" She snapped, obviously annoyed.

"Yes but...it's hard to hear..." He said slowly, and, to him, unconvincingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She deflated, frowning to herself.

"I know it's loud. I'll move somewhere quiet-"

"No, no please don't. You shouldn't leave. We shall talk later."

"But Rudy-"

"Honestly. You need to be out there with everyone. Please enjoy."

"Oh, fine. I guess you're right. Have a good night."

"You too."

He heard the line disconnect and slowly let his hand fall to his side.

"Who was that?" Kyoko asked, trying to seem nonchalant.

She and several of their companions were sitting around the campfire with him, making their own conversation as they pretended not to eavesdrop on Rudy's conversation.

"Did you have a friend who went to the Isuzu concert tonight?!" Richard asked in excitement, practically bouncing from his seat.

"Hey Rudy, you wanna play cards?" Souta shouted from where the tables were arranged.

"Rudy, you okay? You look really pale." Ken noted, peering at him carefully from around Richard's bulky frame.

The voices of his companions sounded so far away.

His head was spinning and he closed his eyes, taking a slow and deep breath. Isuzu is well known now. So men are going to take notice of her. They are going to start liking her and act on it. She will probably receive more offers of love than he could ever imagine. Right now she was indifferent but...what if one day someone comes along who she...

His eyes snapped open and he realized several of his raiding buddies were standing around him looking worried.

"I have consumed too much alcohol and feel nauseous." He said, getting several sympathetic sounds from the girls.

"I believe I will retire for the night."

He rose and retreated to his tent, willing the dreadful feelings away. For now all this attention was unwanted by her. He could relax knowing that and work toward bracing himself for the future, when she does find a man worth her affections.

* * *

><p>One week passed quickly for Isuzu. It was the last week of October, a cloudy day with the first winter flakes of snow settling from the sky. While the idea of snow was nice, it wasn't quite cold enough for it to be nice and fluffy. Sleet was a better description of the phase of water currently raining down on her. Even so, a hooded Isuzu made her way through the streets of Akiba, running various errands. Most of which included buying necessities for her upcoming raid.<p>

Just being able to say it was exciting to her. She had been on cloud nine for the past week, knowing that she would be advancing down an unknown path with her loyal puppy prince. She smiled up at the sky, not really caring that it was a dreary day. Today was perfect. So was yesterday. Tomorrow would probably be too. Besides, this type of weather was best for her to venture out in, since it meant less people on the streets.

There was talk of another festival for pumpkins, but the Round Table seemed really busy these days so Isuzu didn't think it was going to happen. From what she could tell, things in Minami were really beginning to heat up. But that wasn't something she could control.

It wasn't that she didn't care. She really hoped it could all be resolved. The rumors were, the People of the Land in Minami were treated pretty poorly by the Adventurers. She could believe it, if what she saw with the Knights all those years ago was any indication. Hopefully, Shiroe and everyone else would come up with a solution quickly, before it was all out war. She didn't know what she would do if it were up to her.

_Good thing I'm just a musician..._

She shook her head of these thoughts and kept moving, intent on visiting a weapons shop she liked to frequent. Upon arriving at the store front, she was immediately greeted by the manager, one of the People of the Land.

"Isuzu-chan. It's good to see you in again today." He waved happily.

His name was Jacoby, an employee paid to run the store. He had short brown hair and brown eyes with thick lashes. He was a cute Lander, and not at all shy. Of course, he couldn't be if he was to run the shop properly.

"Hi Jake-kun! I just wanted to make sure it was still here."

"Haha, yes the spear is right over there. Though I can't guarantee someone won't buy it. You know, there was an Adventurer in just yesterday asking me all sorts of questions about it."

"Ah! Really?" She gasped with wide eyes, stepping over to the cased spear they were speaking of.

"You know, you really should just purchase it. If you want it so bad. I think you come to look at it on all your days off."

"Maybe I do. But I can't buy it yet. Not until my friend looks at it."

"Why must your friend look at it? I can guarantee its durability."

"That may be but I'm no good at identifying weapons myself and my friend is really good at it! So I'm going to wait. This thing isn't cheap, you know!"

The young man chuckled and shook his head.

"Whatever you say. I apologize my boss didn't do that before he left town, but I would bet you anything that your friend is just gonna say the same thing I am. It's better than the one you are using now."

"Yeah, well I'm not so sure. Maybe I'll take you up on that bet."

They both stared each other down, the challenge running like a jolt between them.

"Okay. I have a deal for you then."

Her eyes widened and she flashed him a curious smile.

"I'm all ears."

"I'll put this weapon on hold for you, until your friend gets back into town. No telling the boss."

"Okay..."

"If your friend says it's better than your current one, then you'll buy the spear."

"But, of course!"

"And you also lose the bet and owe me a favor."

"Owe you a favor? What do you want? Concert tickets or something?"

"I'll let you know when I win."

She giggled and leaned forward on the counter.

"Alright. But what if it isn't better and I win the bet?"

"Then you get fifty percent off your next purchase. You can apply it to anything. No telling the boss." He repeated with a laugh.

She narrowed her eyes in thought, sizing up the deal in her head. She was fairly certain this spear was better than her current one. But even if that was the case, she didn't think it was by much. That's why she wanted Rudy to look at it first. So this wasn't a bad bet, in her opinion.

"Okay. Deal." She replied, holding her hand out to shake his.

Minutes later she was practically skipping from the shop in happiness, knowing the weapon she had her eye on could very soon be hers. It was a great feeling, knowing everything seemed to be falling into place wonderfully.

Why exactly did everything feel so wonderful all of a sudden anyways? Even the music she was playing seemed more resonant than usual, the notes swirling around her brighter and much more vivid. And whenever she thought of Rudy, the color of the notes would change, taking on pinkish hues that exploded toward the audience.

She had learned throughout the years that color and sound, as a bard, had everything to do with your emotions. If she could control her emotions on stage, she could control the brilliantly colored display of notes that surrounded her. Her projection determined where the visible notes were placed and her feelings determined their color. When she played casually, they usually lit up in an array, across every pigment in the spectrum. If she concentrated enough and honed in on a single emotion, she could produce notes of a single color. It seemed super straight forward, but even the saturation varied between the feeling of being a little happy and being super happy. Overall, Red was anger. Orange and Yellow were joy and happiness. Green and Blue were negative emotions like sadness, despair, and jealousy. Purple was confusion.

What was pink then? Pink was even more confusing than purple.

Okay, she didn't really wish to dwell on what pink may or may not be. She needed to focus right now. It was the home stretch. Less than a week until her next concert. And then she must play the waiting game for her Rudy to come home. It was making her anxious, nervous and a multitude of other emotions, each so intense she could hardly comprehend them. It made her head spin, but it also made her music all the more beautiful.

* * *

><p>Rudy and his group had finished early for the day. The next two raid bosses had been identified near one another, an alarming sign that could spell doom for himself and his team if they were not careful. It was a well known fact that even raid bosses knew there was safety in numbers. If they attacked without thinking, they could very well end up facing two raid bosses at once.<p>

While Rudy let the competent ones decide on a feasible combative strategy, he sat with his other companions playing cards. He couldn't keep his thoughts from drifting to his beautiful bard friend, patiently awaiting his return. How he wished to hear her sweet voice right now!

_Actually, if she is in rehearsal right now, she should be on her lunch at this time..._

He realized this with a smile, and rose to excuse himself from the group.

"Rudy?" She answered after a couple rings.

"Good day Miss Isuzu."

"Rudy, I was just thinking about you! How is it going? Are you taking a break?"

"We are actually done for today."

"This early?"

"Yes. We ran into some difficulties, which need to be better planned for. It should be resolved by the morrow."

"Well that's good. I was just out running some errands. It's raining or snowing or something right now, so it's perfect to go out in!"

"Perfect weather to go out in?" He repeated, feeling confused.

"Uhhuh!" She agreed, not noticing his confusion.

"So you see, there's this weapons shop in the Cave district. They're selling a two handed spear."

"That sounds like your type of weapon."

"Yeah well, I really need a new one, I'm just no good at identifying weapons."

"Ah I see. The owner can't do that for you?"

"Well, the owner doesn't actually run the shop. The shop manager does and he's one of the People of the Land. So no."

"But shouldn't he have identified it in the first place?"

"Yeah. Yeah he _should _have, but the manager said he must have forgotten."

"What a businessman. That's quiet a dilemma he has left for you to deal with. I would do it for you, if I could."

"Actually...you can. I kinda made a bet with the manager."

"A bet?" Rudy echoed suspiciously.

"Yes! He's insistent that it's going to turn out better than the one I have, so he agreed to hold it for me until you get back into town."

"He's willing to hold a weapon for two whole weeks?"

"Uh...yeah."

"What kind of bet is this?"

"Don't worry about it. The point is, I'm going to need you to come with me when you get back into town. If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." He answered automatically, still feeling uneasy about this so called "bet" she made.

"Ah, Rudy I'm so excited! I have another concert in a few days and you'll be home in a couple weeks!"

"Haha I am glad you are so happy about this!"

"Oh I am! Goodness, I feel like there's so much I need to get still. It's been a long time since I last camped out! And I've never done such a long raid, I don't even know how many potions is enough or-"

"Miss Isuzu, calm down. Just buy what you like and I'll instruct you on how much you need when I get back to Akiba."

"Promise?" She breathed, feeling super worked up with excitement.

"I promise. You will have everything you need by the time we leave for the Pit of Anguish."

"Good! I've been a little overwhelmed trying to figure it all out."

"Well, that's what you have me for. Haha!"

They chatted together for a while afterward, taking refuge from their every day lives in each other's voices. Rudy could really get the sense of how excited she was about their trip and she could sense a gentle softness to his tone, as if relief had completely washed over him.

"Rudy I hate to say it, but I have to go rehearse with my band now.

"It is fine. I understand." He said, smiling to himself.

"Have a good rest of the day."

"You too Miss Isuzu."

"You know, Rudy, you could...I mean...if you want you could call tonight. I'll be out by then. If you're not too tired or-"

"I will! Most certainly, I will call you. Yes?" He said excitedly.

She could just hear the wide smile he had on his face. She could even imagine how much his tail was wagging right now.

"Okay! Until then." She giggled and hung up, skipping in happiness to the studio she worked out of.

* * *

><p>The next two weeks tested Rudy's patience. He was so ready to be back in Akiba! He was so ready to see her pretty, freckled face again!<p>

They talked almost every night. He was practically over the moon with how much attention he was receiving from her. She called him to hash out every little detail for the coming raid and he readily advised her. What kind of raid would it be? What kind of dungeon? What kind monsters were there? Everything Rudy knew, he told her.

From Isuzu's end, she played for Rudy to soothe out his daily tension. It was like heaven in the middle of a dark, dingy raid cave. Rudy could forget any mistakes he may have made in battle. He could forget the grave, worthless feeling that death brought. And he could forget that dubious vision of Isuzu's perfect man somewhere in Yamato, popping up and stealing her away from him.

Because for now it was just him and her. Sorcerer boy and bard girl. Just as it has always been.


	5. Without Knowing How, When, or Where

So it's the end of week one of my last semester of college! I'm so excited, I am so so so sick of being in school. It will probably get really stressful but I have just over 3/4 of this story written so updates will still happen, even if I get a little too bogged down to write. I'm having a lot of fun writing this. And I have about 1/4 of the next arc written. Have the entire thing planned. I'm super excited for it all.

Anyways, I would really like to thank my reviewers. You guys have been great! Always giving me your thoughts and feedback, it makes me excited to post new chapters! So keep it up! You guys keep me going!

* * *

><p>Isuzu enjoyed another successful concert during the remaining two weeks. Everything went off without a hitch, and everyone, including her band members, were excited for their upcoming break. Only one more concert to go.<p>

This last one was to be a private concert. There was less pressure to excite the multitudes, but just as crucial to her career. It was to take place three days after Rudy's return. And then there would only be three days to go before they left together. It was now just a matter of waiting.

For two days, Isuzu spent her time piddling around Log Horizon, cleaning and helping Nyanta with meals. In the evenings she spent much needed time talking and laughing with the twins and Serara.

"So he's coming tomorrow!" Minori announced happily on the eve of his return.

"Yeah, coming for Isuzu-neechan." Touya shot her a look and grinned, while Isuzu crossed her arms over her chest with narrowed eyes.

"It's not like that Touya."

"Oh, but I think it is." He snickered.

"How many times do I have to repeat that he's not "coming for me". He's just coming home. Has nothing to do with me."

"Yeah, but this time he's all excited about taking you with him."

"Ah, is he? Did he say that?" She asked nonchalantly, as if the answer mattered not to her.

Touya grinned even wider and leaned forward.

"We spoke the other day and it was practically all he could talk about. It's all you talk about too. You two just need to get a room and get it over with already."

Isuzu gasped and flushed crimson, while Minori proceeded to smack her brother over the head, something she didn't do very often.

"Touya! Don't say stuff like that to a girl."

"He's hanging out with Naotsugu-san too much." Serara stated, shaking her head at him.

"Hehe sorry, but it's true. Hurry up and tell him how you feel!" Touya urged, looking at Isuzu once more.

"Touya, I don't even know how I feel. So don't go giving anyone any ideas!" She scolded, pointing a finger at him harshly.

"Okay, okay fine. I promise, I haven't said anything to him. I'm just picking on you a little. That's all."

"It's okay Isuzu-san! You don't have to feel pressured to say anything. Just let things happen naturally." Serara spoke out helpfully, smiling at her taller friend.

"Thank you, Serara! At least someone understands."

The two girls smiled at each other and everyone laughed, their voices coming and fading with the wind.

* * *

><p>Rudy emerged from the dense woods, the large Adventurer city finally coming into view. He and many others in his group let out a cheer, and most sped up their pace toward the city gate.<p>

_Finally!_

It had been a really successful raid. The group had worked together quickly and efficiently and all had received a bountiful amount of loot. Everyone was thoroughly satisfied and agreed that the next raid would be even better.

The party finally reached the edge of the city and they could hear Ken clearing his throat to address everyone.

"Okay! That was a great run! We will reconvene right here in exactly one week at eight in the morning. Everyone take care of business and relax until then." Ken's eyes scanned he crowd and fell upon Rudy with a nod.

"We will welcome our new member at that time."

With a loud whoop everyone went their separate ways. Rudy took off, eager as hell to get home. It wasn't a long walk, but it felt excruciating. He let out an audible sigh of relief when the large six story building finally came into view. He paused for a moment, shifting the large bag slung over his shoulder, when the double doors to the guild house suddenly flew open and Rudy's vision of perfection flew out.

She shouted his name with a wave and ran toward him, steps springy and excited. As she ran, her hair, which was only braided at the crown, whipped and bounced around her body. Her bubbled, mid-thigh dress and long black cardigan billowed behind her. She looked even more beautiful than his mind's eye remembered. He felt himself drop the knapsack from his shoulder onto the ground.

"Rudy!" Isuzu exclaimed again, and he gasped in surprise and delight as she threw her arms around his neck without the slightest hesitation.

His arms curled naturally around her waist and enveloped her form, pulling it nearer to savor the moment. He couldn't remember ever getting such a physical welcome from Isuzu before and he surely wasn't going to waste it. Rudy's nose buried into her hair and took in her familiar scent. She could feel him humming in contentment, unable to hide his happiness in the moment.

"Welcome home." She whispered, as more shouts sounded behind them.

She let go of him and stood aside as Touya and Minori bounded over energetically. Rudy hugged Minori and fist bumped Touya and they all chattered excitedly and made their way into the guildhouse, where a grinning Naotsugu was waving from the doorway.

"Yo Rudy! You're finally back! Bring anything good home?" Gesturing to the bag Rudy had hastily picked back up.

"Ah yes! A lot this time." Rudy replied happily.

"Chief is making your favorite to celebrate your return."

"Oh, he doesn't have to do that. He did so last time." He said with a smile.

"Nyanta-san always says its his pleasure to cook for his companions." Minori remarked, pointing up the kitchen.

Rudy smiled, noting that the Guildhouse was just the same as ever. The main room with their sitting area and open floor concept was as neat and tidy as always. The staircases running up on either side contained a waving Tetra and Serara, who had just emerged from the kitchen. And of course, the big hulking tree growing through the middle of it all was still there, gigantic and in the way.

"There is our wandering Sorcerer, nya!" Came Nyanta's warm voice.

He appeared at the top of the stairs, brandishing a large tray of steaming sandwiches.

"Just in time. Lunch is ready, Rudy-chi."

"Whew! Lunch time!" Naotsugu hollered.

"Hey shrimp, go get Shiroe and bring him down here!" He waved to the small girl in the corner of the room.

She was so quiet that Rudy hadn't noticed her presence. But then again, what was new?

"Miss Akatsuki- ninja!" He exclaimed, waving to her happily.

She offered a ghost of a smile and disappeared in a purple flash, no doubt to drag their Guildmaster from his study to eat with everyone.

"Shall we eat down here, nya?" Nyanta questioned, and everyone consented, finding seats on the various couches set up around the small table.

Eventually Shiroe made it down and the guild of Log Horizon (plus Serara) had a blast eating and talking together. Everyone was eager to hear Rudy's tales of battle, and he was all too willing to share them, bragging over every last glorious moment in his excessive trademark style. Everyone smiled, the girls giggled, and sometimes Isuzu face palmed at the recounting of his "magnificently otherworldly magic". But for that whole day, everyone in Log Horizon was thankful to enjoy this rare moment where all its members were together, happy, and laughing.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, when most of their guild mates had turned in for the night, Isuzu dragged Rudy up to the roof to watch the now fluffy snow falling from the sky. He went along with her, as he always did. There were several little presents he had to give her, anyways.<p>

As soon as they stepped outside into the cool, fresh air he heard Isuzu sigh and hold out her arms to let it wash over her.

"I was dying for some fresh air!" She exhaled.

Bouncing forward an few steps, she did a full turn, her dress and long hair swirling around her. Another half turn and Isuzu was facing him, eyes and lips shining in the moonlight.

"Rudy I missed you."

The conviction in her voice brought a smile to his face, and he took several steps to arrive in front of her.

"I missed you too, Miss Isuzu."

She beamed at him and reached for his hand, pulling him away to the nearest bench. They sat side by side, for several moments saying nothing, merely enjoying each other's presence and the snowy aura. Their forms were close together, legs almost touching but not quite. She had let go of his hand, but felt herself wishing for its warmth again.

"I have some things for you, Miss Isuzu."

"Huh?" She said in surprise, looking up to his face.

"I told you, remember?"

He turned away, not waiting for an answer and shuffled through his bag, pulling out a small knapsack of items.

"Here."

She took the bag from him and gasped at how heavy it was. After setting it down onto her lap, she began to rifle through it, pulling out items one by one. There were many rare potions and gems for debuffs. And then her hand pulled out the leather gloves he had mentioned. They were sturdy and the defense they provided really was high. Plus, they strengthened the effects of her support songs.

"Rudy, these are great!" Isuzu exclaimed.

"Aren't they?"

"Definitely! Way better than the ones I use!"

"I'm glad you like them."

She pulled up her menu and added them to her armor so she could equip them later. Then she opened up the knapsack as wide as it would go to continue to shuffle through the items.

"Hey this one is _really_ rare. Wouldn't you rather sell it? It would go for a lot of gold..."

She picked up a vial and pushed it in front of his face to see.

"Nope. It's yours. That large bag I was carrying earlier has all of the items I wish to sell."

She gave a small chuckle and placed it back in the bag.

"Thank you."

Suddenly her eyes narrowed and she slowly turned her gaze back to his.

"Rudy, what did I tell you about this?" She said, pulling out a long, thin object.

"About what?" He asked innocently.

"Horse. whistle." Isuzu replied slowly, holding it up and shaking it for emphasis.

"I said I would buy it. Not take it from you."

"You are not "taking it from me", you are receiving it as a gift."

"Rudy, this is too valuable. You could make a ton of gold off of something like this."

They each stared the other down stubbornly.

"I'll give you 80,000 gold for it."

His eyes widened at that figure.

"Miss Isuzu that's-"

"Completely fair. If you sold it to a shop, you would only get about 30,000. And then they would turn around and sell it for about 80,000 anyways."

"I do not wish for you to buy it. I would like you to accept it. The time limit on that summoning whistle is three hours longer than the one you currently have. It will be useful to you."

"..."

"Think of it as an early birthday present."

"My birthday isn't until March."

"That's why I said early."

She stared down at the whistle and sighed. There seemed to be no way to talk him out of it.

"Why are you so stubborn? And an early Christmas present makes more sense, you know." She huffed, placing it back inside the knapsack.

Rudy grinned widely, knowing he had won.

"That is because I already have your Christmas present. And you are just as stubborn! Probably more so than me. If you had accepted that Stage owner's proposal, he would have been in for a rude awakening!"

She huffed some more at that, turning and punching him as hard as she could manage on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" He gasped, rubbing where she had hit him.

"What was that for?"

"That was what I forgot. That was supposed to be the first thing I did when I saw you, remember?"

He smiled and then burst out into laughter, thinking about the wonderful hug he had received instead.

"That's right. I had forgotten as well!"

She giggled and reached up ruffle his hair.

"Did I hit you too hard?" She asked, voice sugary sweet.

"I am fine. I assure you." He chuckled.

Their laughter died down, and Isuzu found herself leaning on his shoulder, her hand finding its way back to his hair. She pet his head, feeling the soft, golden strands glide through her fingers. This was an action she had always found soothing, but had also found it embarrassed Rudy when she did it in front of others. But right now they were alone and subconsciously he shifted over, enjoying the feeling on his scalp. She couldn't help but let out a small victory smile. Sometimes even when they were alone she didn't get away with it.

"Miss Isuzu should not marry one of the People of the Land." He said suddenly, cutting away at the silence.

She pulled away and looked at him, confusion written in her expression.

"Why would you say that?"

They both knew well and good that Rudy used to be one himself.

"As much as I love my own people, unless a Lander was well versed in Adventurer ways, the cultures are too different. A Yamato man would expect his woman to tend to the home like a good housewife."

"Housewife..." She echoed, tilting her head in thought.

"That's a little narrow minded, don't ya think? Besides, what if I _want_ to do all the cooking and cleaning?" She shot back, a teasing smile on her lips.

But the smile he offered back was soft and genuine and made hers fall away.

He shook his head at her and replied softly.

"You do not wish to be a housewife. There is too much adventure in Miss Isuzu's spirit. You wish to be out in the world, bringing food to the table too. So you should marry a man who understands that."

Isuzu could feel her face turn red and she had to look away from his gaze. How could he know so much? It was amazing really.

"You know me well." She whispered, looking up into the sky at the gently falling flurries.

Her hand reached over and gripped the sleeve of his coat and they fell silent once more.

"Miss Isuzu, I umm..."

She looked back at his face, tearing her gaze from the clouds.

"I actually have one more thing for you."

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Eh?! But you already gave me so much!"

"I know but this one is different. It is not something from the raid."

She watched him curiously as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small, flat box tied up with thin twine. He nervously handed it to her as she puzzled over what it could be. Her fingers gripped the end of the twine and pulled, releasing the bow. She then lifted the lid off and slowly let the air into her lungs.

"Wow..." She exhaled, reaching down and gingerly grasping a lusciously colored hair ribbon.

It was long and uncoiled from the box when she lifted it into the air. It was colored blue, yellow and pink, the pigments fading into one another. The material was sheer and shiny. It was probably the prettiest ribbon she had ever seen. Her eyes began to fill with happy tears, and she lifted her gaze from the ribbon to his face.

"It's perfect. Thank you."

She set it down lightly onto her lap and reached for her hair, which was still lose. She smoothed it down with her hands, as best she could without a brush, and began to twist it into a braid. When her nimble fingers reached the end, she switched her grip and picked up the ribbon once more, wrapping it tightly around the strands. She finished it off with a bow and allowed the braid to drape over her left shoulder.

Isuzu angled her body toward him, her knee brushing against his.

"What do you think?" She asked with a smile.

He smiled back and reached forward, gently picking up the braid into his palm.

"When I saw this, I thought of you. I knew it would suit you perfectly. And it does."

She looked down at it once more and realized a status screen had popped up.

"Huh?"

_Iridescent Ribbon of Skies:_

_A delicate ribbon, whose threads shall let her spirit shine brighter and bring joy to those who hear her enchanting melody._

"This flavor text...Rudy, you-"

"I may have had them change it a little for you..."

Her composure broke down at that moment, and the happy tears she felt prickling at the corners of her eyes spilled down. This was extremely thoughtful. And very beautiful. He was so kind. And truly, this had Rudy written all over it.

"I love it." She sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

"Miss Isuzu..."

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, standing up suddenly.

"I think I'm just...tired. Yes, I'm very tired. I should get to bed.."

She then turned and fled, doing her best to hide her reddened, tear streaked cheeks.

What was with this pounding in her heart? This flutter in her chest? Why did his kindness make her so happy like this?

She retreated to her room and flopped immediately onto the bed, not bothering to change or even undo her braid. In fact, she wished to stare at the beautiful bow and savor the warm feeling looking at it left in her chest. She wiped her eyes, not sure what had possessed her to cry over something so simple. It was just a hair ribbon. Just a friendly present. Nothing to get so worked up about. And he was a nice guy; Isuzu would bet he brought gifts for Minori and the others as well.

"That's right. I'm being ridiculous." She nodded to herself and turned over, staring up at the ceiling.

In a mere matter of moments, however, Isuzu had picked up her braid again to stare at the ribbon once more.

_'It's so pretty...' _She thought happily and realized there was no denying the happy glow she felt.

_Ah, who am I kidding? Even if it's just a friendly gesture, it makes giddy just to think about it!_

Footsteps began to echo down the hall and she realized Rudy was heading to bed. She jumped up and moved to her door, telling herself she needed to apologize for being rude and running away. She flung it open and he stumbled slightly in surprise.

"M-Miss Isuzu?" He questioned, peering at her through the darkness as she stood in front of him.

"Rudy, I...sorry. It was...well I shouldn't have... It was rude of me to...run off."

She resisted the urge to groan in frustration at her fumbling words.

"No, it's fine. Truly, do not worry about it." He forced out a smile, holding his palms out toward her.

"But...but I..." She attempted to respond, but found that speaking complete sentences was difficult.

It could just be that he was weary, or the lack of light in the hall, but Isuzu looked nervous. She was stuttering and shuffling back and forth between her feet, unable to meet his eye. Were her cheeks red? It was hard to tell in the darkness.

"I really do love the ribbon." She said airily, her voice leveling out.

She folded her hands and bowed gratefully.

"Thank you so much. I'm going to treasure it."

Then Isuzu righted herself and moved to the door, pausing for a moment when she gripped the door's handle. She gazed over her shoulder at him and parted her lips as if to say something, but the words stuck in her throat. What was wrong with her tonight? It was like, she couldn't even make it though a normal interaction with him. She inhaled a breath and bit her lip, then decided to cut her losses and just go inside without saying anything more.

Isuzu disappeared from sight and Rudy was left alone in the hall.

What was with that reaction? He wondered.

It was amazing really.

He had never, ever seen her shy and blushing like that before. How many times had he attempted to please her with simple things like that? Too many to count. And while he always got a smile and a pat on the head, he had never seen Isuzu look or act like that. She did tend to cry, especially when she was sad. But there was, perhaps, two occasions Rudy could recall when she had cried in happiness. Something truly spectacular had happened tonight!

He retreated to his own room, and shed his thick coat, continuing to ponder this. Perhaps he was over thinking things. Maybe her reaction wasn't really so spectacular after all, maybe she really was tired.

Yes, that had to be it.

He laid down and stared up at his ceiling, wishing he had more answers. At least she had accepted it. She put it on right away, that was a good sign. He sighed and turned over, trying not to think about her smile.

"Miss Isuzu's flame burns brightest in my soul." He whispered into the darkness, imagining she was beside him.

In his mind, his confession would be well received and she would smile and surrender to his passion for her. But he knew reality wouldn't work that way.

At least a man could dream.


	6. Win or Lose, We Go Shopping

Hey guys! I know it has been a couple of weeks, but I had some free time between classes so I made updating my priority! I hope you guys enjoy it. Feel free to leave a review of your thoughts =)

* * *

><p>The next morning felt oddly normal and nostalgic all at the same time for the duo. Isuzu woke early, as she usually did, and headed to the kitchen to help Nyanta with breakfast. Then she stormed into Rudy's bedroom with the kind of cheerfulness only a morning person could manage, dragging him from bed to the dining room for breakfast. The other members of Log Horizon wandered in drowsily and everyone enjoyed another meal together as a guild.<p>

When breakfast was over, everyone went about their days per usual, Shiroe to his study, Akatsuki to the Water Maple Consulate, Naotsugu to Crescent Moon, etc.

Isuzu turned to Rudy with a smile.

"You're going into town today?" She inquired.

"I am. I would like to get items sold and cleared out. Would you accompany me?"

"Of course." She nodded.

"I need to go to the bank anyways. Plus, I still need you to look at that spear."

"Do you rehearse today?"

"Not until we get the venue tomorrow."

"Alright. Well, let me go get my things."

"Okay. I'll meet you downstairs in ten."

Twelve minutes later, Rudy watched as Isuzu descended the stairs wearing a dark cloak that hung just about the floor. It covered her outfit completely, which Rudy found a little odd. He had always known her to dress stylishly.

"Sorry. I'm ready." She said as she reached the bottom.

Her hands reached back and pulled up the hood, shadowing her face entirely.

"What?" She asked at his questioning gaze.

"Uh, new cloak?" He asked hesitantly, eyes scanning her from head to toe.

There was nothing to see. Just dark material, like a shadow.

"Ah this? It's just easier to go out if I'm not recognized. Pretty soon I'll need to hire an assistant to run my errands." She joked with a laugh.

He chuckled too, holding open the door for her.

"After you."

She thanked him and stepped out into the fresh morning air. A breeze blew past her and she cringed at having to grapple her hood to keep it on.

_'This is going to be fun'_ She realized.

Rudy appeared beside her and they set out, Isuzu hooking her arm into his as they walked. The wide streets of Akiba were busy and bustling. As Isuzu had predicted, the wind was becoming a bit of a problem for her and her hood. Three times it almost blew off in the middle of the street. It was a relief to go inside, but even then she couldn't let her guard down. As she followed Rudy around from store to store, she had to continually keep a low profile. While he haggled with merchants and store owners, she would walk away somewhere secluded and avoid coming into contact with other customers. All it would take was for one of them to glance at her player ID and she might be recognized. It was best to avoid them all. Rudy found this behavior very strange indeed, but chose not to question it, assuming he could prod an explanation from her later.

They exited yet another shop, where Rudy had been successful at selling off a short sword for a nice price, when Isuzu gestured to another across the street.

"That's the weapon shop I told you about."

"That one right there?" He asked, pointing at it.

"Yes."

"Wonderful. Let us see this spear." He said with a smile.

They headed to the store front together, Rudy holding the shop door open for his female companion like a true gentleman. She thanked him and went inside, noting with relief that there were no other customers.

"Welcome!" A voice said cheerfully from the front counter, hearing the door chime.

Rudy entered after her, observing with mild shock as she lowered her hood for the first time since coming out.

"Good morning Jake-kun!" She said with a wave, and Rudy noted how the shop clerk's eyes lit up at the sight of her.

_Shit. _

This must be the store manager she had mentioned. It was then Rudy remembered about the bet she wouldn't tell him the details of.

"Good morning, my lady! What are you doing here at this time of day?"

"I've brought my friend to look at the spear." She said with a smile.

"Your friend?" Jake said, gazing back and locking eyes with Rudy.

Rudy couldn't quite bring himself to smile as he introduced himself.

"I am Rundllehaus Kode." He said, coming forward and shaking the shop manager's hand.

"Miss Isuzu's friend."

"Good to meet you. I am Jacoby Wilstein. Welcome to the shop."

With the pleasantries out of the way Jake turned back to Isuzu, and Rudy's presence was all but forgotten.

Yup. He didn't like this one bit.

"It's still here, right?" Isuzu questioned, tilting her head at him.

"Of course. It's right here."

Jake reached down and pulled it from a drawer, setting it upon the counter. It was wrapped in a canvas cloth, which he unfolded carefully.

"See." He gestured at the shining blade of polished metal and wood.

Rudy stepped forward and gripped it, getting a feel for it durability. He casually lifted it into the air, briefly reading its text.

_Spear of the Eventide _

_For those who seek the power to challenge the darkness, this blade shall light the path to greatness. Originally forged in the time of the Great War, its weight and balance make it a superior weapon for melee attackers. _

_The flavor text looks fine._

He mentally noted this with a nod, concluding the weapon was safe at the least.

Next, he brought up his menu screen and accessed a few buttons. The spear began to glow as Rudy scanned it. Then the light shattered, bringing up an entirely new menu.

He scanned the list, feeling the shop manager Jacoby and Isuzu both reading with him over his shoulder.

"This is an outstanding weapon." Rudy finally said, looking toward her to his left.

"So it seems." She said with a nod.

"It has a lot more attack power."

Isuzu turned toward Jake.

"I'll take it!" She said happily, beaming at him.

"And..." She laughed.

"It looks like I lost our bet."

Jake smiled too, but his was much too happy for Rudy's liking.

"Yes. It looks as if you have."

"So what kind of favor do you need?" She asked, pursing her lips in thought.

"You know, if you just wanted concert tickets, you only had to ask..."

"No. It's not that." Jake answered, shaking his head.

"I just...If I could speak with you privately. All I ask is that you listen."

"The favor is for me to listen?" She repeated confusedly.

"Yes. Please." He pleaded earnestly, reaching for her hand and holding it in both of his.

"Alright." She consented, her eyebrows furrowing together.

Isuzu twisted her head back at Rudy, who then concluded that the entire universe hated him.

_No Miss Isuzu, I will not leave you alone with this stranger. I am going to stand right here. Not budge an inch. _

"Rudy, could you give us a moment please?"

"Ah, right. I'll just...be right outside."

_Shit. _

He couldn't say no to her. Even with another man clinging to her. What right did he have to get in the middle anyways?

He left the shop, torrid thoughts swirling through his mind as he stood right outside, pretending to not watch them from the window. Rudy couldn't see Isuzu's face, but he could see Jacoby's. The store manager was blushing like mad. It didn't take a genius to know she was being confessed to. He watched Isuzu gently pull her hand away and sink into a low bow, and he knew she was turning him down. With the danger over, he breathed a sigh of relief and turned away from the window, his mood evening out. A few minutes later the shop door swung open and he was pleasantly surprised as Isuzu grabbed him by the hand.

"Let's go to the bank now..." She said lightly, pulling him away.

"You obtained the spear?" He asked, putting off the more obvious question.

"Yes."

"And the shop manager asked you out?"

She came to an abrupt halt, and Rudy almost ran into her.

"Uh...not exactly." She answered cryptically, letting go of his hand and continuing forward once more.

"Not exactly?" He echoed, trailing behind her.

"Yeah...more like, for my hand."

"Your hand? It looked like he had your hand." Rudy laughed, trying to lighten the mood with his joke.

Except she wasn't laughing. She had stopped again and was looking at him with an expression he couldn't even see due to her dark cloak. Rudy cleared his throat.

"By that, you mean he wished you to marry him?"

She nodded and looked down at the floor, feeling tremendously shy all of a sudden.

"The world is going crazy, isn't it?" She said with a sigh.

He opened his mouth respond, but she had already turned and walked away again.

"Ah, slow down a little!" He shouted, running after her.

She was clearly done talking about it.

"So, the bank?" He inquired when he appeared beside her.

"Yeah. I need to transfer funds into the Guild account."

"Transfer funds?"

"Yeah. From my last two concerts."

"Ah." He nodded. He too would add to the guild account once he finished selling off all the items he obtained.

"I'm in a bit of a predicament though...I think Shiroe-san may notice."

"Why would he notice?" Rudy wondered aloud, knowing all too well Shiroe's tendency to overlook things like this.

"Because after I make this last transfer, I'll have more than tripled the account balance from where it was last month."

"What?" He gasped, stopping her in shock.

"Honestly?"

She turned toward him and nodded.

"Yeah. And I'm still only putting in a third of what I've made. Like I always do."

Rudy was staring at her in disbelief. He couldn't even imagine it. He knew Isuzu was making a lot of money, but he had not realized it was _that_ much.

"I know he said the guild doesn't need it, but I've got way more than I could possibly spend on my own. If he gets mad, I'll just have to stand my ground. Log Horizon is my home. You guys are my family. I'm merely doing my part."

Rudy was nodding his head in agreement, still trying to imagine just how much money she was making. He always deposited some of his earnings into the guild account after every raid. And he could remember the account balance from last month. One third of what she had made in three concerts alone had more than tripled that number...

"That is amazing. You could buy a castle." He joked and she rolled her eyes.

"Haha." She deadpanned, shoving him by the shoulder.

"The guildhouse will do me just fine. Anyways, if he does notice you have my back on this, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Okay, good." She smiled, reaching for him yet again.

He allowed himself to be pulled along down the street until they reached the tall, looming guild building.

They walked inside, the ground floor bustling with activity. Suddenly, Rudy had become a human shield in Isuzu's attempt to avoid contact with everyone. The way she was acting was surely strange. He knew she was popular, but he had never seen her go out of her way to avoid others because of it.

They approached the counter where all bank transactions took place, and she finally stepped out from behind him.

"Hi. I need to make a transfer." She said quietly to the lady clerk.

"Of course." The woman responded warmly, and a status screen popped up in Isuzu's field of vision.

"Please take your time." The lady added pleasantly, gazing at Rudy briefly and then Isuzu.

Isuzu nodded and began pressing screens to transfer the funds, when the clerk suddenly gasped.

"Oh, Isuzu-chan it is so good to have you come in today!" She squealed, recognizing her face.

While Isuzu's hood was still up, her and the clerk were face to face so it was not hard to tell who she was.

"Ah, yes I just had some errands to run." Isuzu replied softly.

"I just have to say, I was at your last concert and it was truly spectacular. You really are amazing! I am most definitely going to make your next one!"

"T-Thank you." Isuzu flushed, torn between asking the clerk to keep her voice down and graciously accepting her wonderful compliment.

But it was too late. The woman's little speech had garnered the attention of the Adventurer man next to them, who whirled around to face her.

"Isuzu-chan? Like the singer? Right here?" He asked the clerk, pointing to the hooded Isuzu.

"Oh, the one and only!" The woman exclaimed as though proud of herself for noticing.

_Oh no. _Isuzu paled, gripping the corner of the counter as if to brace herself for impact.

"Umm so I'm done now. I think I'll just.." She began to turn away but was cut off by a shout.

"Did someone just say they saw Isuzu-chan?!"

Somewhere behind her a person yelled out, and the man standing next to her jumped and pointed enthusiastically.

"Yes! She's right here! It's really her!"

Suddenly there was an outburst, the Adventurers and People of the Land in the area exploding into a frenzy. They pushed and shoved their way forward, charging on with only the small bard in mind. People were grabbing and hollering. Rudy got swallowed up somewhere in the crowd and Isuzu could no longer see him. Her cloak was pulled down, revealing her face and causing even more of an uproar. They were shouting her name, praising her, asking to shake her hand and Isuzu didn't even know which way to look or whom she should start with. Everyone needed to form a line and stop shoving her. Someone stepped on her foot and she couldn't even move out of the way. The sheer density of people surrounding her was absolutely overwhelming.

What was she going to do? There was no escape. Her voice was being drowned out by everyone else's. It was becoming madness!

"Miss Isuzu!"

She heard Rudy's hollering and searched for him frantically. She felt a tug on her hand and realized he was crawling beneath the crowd in his attempt to get to her.

"This way!"

She ducked down and they used everyone's confusion to crawl out of the sea of bodies. They stood and were spotted immediately, Isuzu's position being called out.

"There she is!"

Rudy grabbed Isuzu's hand and ran, pulling her along behind him as someone shouted "She's getting away!"


End file.
